libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Catfolk
Catfolk are known for their immense variety, and this diversity is more than skin deep. There exist many subspecies of catfolk that differ in more ways than just fur color. 'New Subraces' The following alternate catfolk still count as catfolk for the purposes of taking alternate racial traits, choosing favored class bonuses, and meeting prerequisites and requirements. 'Cheetah' Cheetah catfolk are famous for traversing long distances in an instant; capable of gliding across the ground in sudden bursts of speed. Cheetah catfolk can also be quite calculating, though they are happy to let tales of their speed overshadow tales of their cunning. *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution:' Cheetah catfolk are swift and have minds as quick as their bodies, but lack the stamina of their kin. This racial trait replaces the normal catfolks’s racial ability modifiers. *'Fast Speed: '''Cheetah catfolk have a base land speed of 40 feet. This racial trait replaces the normal catfolk’s speed and the sprinter racial trait. *'Blitz: Calling upon hidden reserves of strength, a cheetah catfolk can move with a sudden burst of speed. When taking the run action or charge actions, a cheetah catfolk can choose to move faster (up to 6 times her speed when running and 3 times her speed when charging, rather than 4 and 2, respectively). After using the blitz ability, the target of their next melee attack this round is denied their Dexterity bonus to AC. After using this ability, the cheetah catfolk must wait 1 minute before using it again. This racial trait replaces cat’s luck. '''Jaguar Jaguar catfolk are graceful yet fierce. To them combat is an art; Expressed in a rhythmic and beautiful manner. Natural obstacles are of little hindrance to their mobility, as their claws allow them to find purchase anywhere. *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Intelligence: '''Jaguar catfolk are flexible and boisterous, though not bright. This replaces the normal catfolk’s racial ability modifiers. *'Climbing Claws: Jaguar catfolk have strong claws that can be used to climb as well as fight. They possess a pair of claws they can use as primary natural weapons. These claws deal 1d4 points of damage. In addition, they possess a climb speed of 15 feet (along with the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks a climb speed affords). This racial trait replaces sprinter and cat’s luck. *'Dance of War (Ex): '''Jaguar catfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Perform (Dance) and Intimidate checks. In addition, they gain a +1 dodge bonus to their AC until the start of their next turn whenever they move at least 10 feet. This bonus is doubled to +2 if the jaguar catfolk charges. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. 'Lion These catfolk are tall and broad shouldered, with the males usually being maned or possessing very voluminous hair. These catfolk tend to be personable, though they are fierce when angered. *'+2 Strength, +2 Charisma, –2 Dexterity: 'Lion catfolk are strong and big, though with their size movement becomes ponderous if not clumsy. This racial trait replaces the normal catfolk’s racial ability modifiers. *'Royal Countenance: 'Lion catfolk speak with great dignity and force. Lion catfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. *'Powerful Build (Ex): '''The physical stature of lion catfolk lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a lion catfolk is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the lion catfolk is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to them. A lion catfolk is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect them. A lion catfolk can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain those of a creature of their actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. This racial trait replaces sprinter and cat’s luck. '''Longcatfolk Longcatfolk are born rarely among catfolk. These catfolk would have normal proportions if not for their lengthy torsos. To make matters weirder, their torsos have the ability to stretch to impossible lengths. Some say these reality warping cats are harbingers of the end times. Others find longcatfolk to be blessed births as they are often level-headed and provide sagacious advice even at a young age. * +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, –2 Constitution: 'Longcatfolk are flexible and wise, though their anatomy is fragile. This replaces the catfolk's normal ability score adjustments. * '''Flexible Frame (Ex): '''Due to their peculiar anatomy longcatfolk can fit themselves into unexpected places. Whenever a longcatfolk would make an opposed check that is subject to a size modifier or a special size modifier (such as stealth), they are treated as being one size smaller if it is advantageous to them. Longcatfolk are considered to be one size smaller when “squeezing through” restrictive spaces, and may use weapons designed for creatures one size smaller without penalty. Their space and reach remain that of a creature their actual size. The effects of this ability stack with those of abilities, powers, and spells that change the subject’s size. This racial trait replaces sprinter. * '''Of Great Length (Su): '''Longcatfolk can distort their bodies into an unnaturally long shape. Once per round, as a free action, a longcatfolk can select one 5-foot square adjacent to them. Until the start of their next turn, they count as occupying this square for the purposes of flanking. In addition, once during this turn, when making an attack, the longcatfolk can take a –2 penalty to their AC for the next round in order to make their attack from the selected square instead of their own space. These effects end if the longcatfolk ceases to be adjacent to that square. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. 'Lynx Legend has it that lynxes have the power of clairvoyance. This is not a legend when it comes to lynx catfolk, though their view of the future is unsteady. With these limited glimpses into the future, lynx catfolk only have seconds to make a change. *'''+2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma: Lynx catfolk are perceptive and athletic, though they have a hard time fitting into groups. This racial trait replaces the normal catfolk’s racial ability modifiers. *'Foresight (Su): '''Lynx catfolk can occasionally look into the future. As an immediate action, a lynx catfolk may reroll any one d20 result they have just made. They must take the new result, even if it is worse, and must wait 1 minute before using this ability again. This racial trait replaces cat’s luck and sprinter. *'Naturally Psionic: 'Lynx catfolk receive Wild Talent as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a lynx catfolk takes levels in a psionic class, they instead gain the Psionic Talent feat. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. *'Psionic Aptitude: '''When a lynx catfolk takes a level in a favored class, they can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. '''Manul Short and broad, many joke than manul catfolk are the dwarves of the catfolk. Besides preferring to live in mountains, this could not be further from the truth. Manul live on the fringes of society and are experts at disappearing into the shadows. *'''+2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma: '''Manul catfolk are strong and fast, but they are not nearly as observant as normal catfolk, and they’re easily startled. This racial trait replaces the normal catfolk’s racial ability modifiers. *'Small: 'Manul catfolk are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the normal catfolk’s size. *'Slow Speed: 'Manul catfolk have a base land speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. *'Ambush: 'Manul catfolk work best with the element of surprise. When a Manul catfolk would participate in the surprise round, they gain a +2 racial bonus on their initiative check and gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls during the surprise round. This racial trait replaces cat’s luck. *'Natural Padding (Ex): '''Manul catfolk can move at full speed without penalty when using the Stealth skill. In addition, when making stealth checks, they are treated as though their armor check penalty was 3 lower than it actually is. This racial trait replaces sprinter. '''Munchkin Catfolk Among all catfolk, none is more beloved than the munchkin catfolk. What munchkin catfolk lack in size, strength, stamina, or general physical ability is more than made up for by their kindness and insight. Even the most stoic of adventurers find themselves opening up to these cherubic felinids. * +2 Charisma, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: 'Munchkin catfolk are sweet natured and intelligent. They never let their small size get them down, even if they get tired before all the other catfolk. This replaces the catfolk's normal ability score adjustments. * '''Small: '''Munchkin catfolk are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the normal catfolk’s size. * '''Slow Speed: '''Munchkin catfolk have a base land speed of 20 feet. * '''Innocent: '''Munchkin catfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Perform skill checks. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. * '''Heart Melter: '''Creatures munchkin catfolk attempt to influence the attitude of when using Diplomacy may have their attitude shifted one additional time, past the usual limit of twice. This racial trait replaces sprinter. 'Tiger The largest known catfolk, these powerful, broadshouldered variant are nearly mythical, their antisocial nature predisposing them to isolation. Without a structured society, and with no interest in contacting the outside world, these massive beast-men are considered cryptids and legends. *'+2 Strength: '''Tiger catfolk are enormous and agile for their size, though perhaps less so than they would be were they smaller. This racial trait replaces the normal catfolk’s racial ability modifiers. *'Large: Tiger catfolk are Large and take a –1 size penalty to AC and attack rolls, a –4 size penalty on stealth checks, and gain a +1 size bonus to their CMB and CMD. In addition, a tiger catfolk’s large size gives them a natural reach of 10 ft. This replaces the normal catfolk’s size. *'Undersized Weapons: '''In spite of their size, their lack of a central culture means they lack training with the larger weapons they might be expected to use, scavenging them off corpses and rare trades with bewildered travellers. As such, a tiger catfolk’s ability to wield manufactured weapons is determined as though the they were one size category smaller than they actually are. This ability replaces cat’s luck and sprinter. Race Traits The following is a Race Trait (not an alternate racial trait) for Catfolk. 'Bakeneko (Race, Catfolk) You gain the beastblood and shapechanger subtypes. In addition, you gain the ability to shapeshift between two forms—your natural form becomes a single specific feline of any size between your natural size and Tiny; while in this form you gain the benefits of the beast shape I ''spell (except that you do not gain any of the ability score increases normally associated with the spell, and you may also choose to have your natural form be a Tiny feline), though they must take the same form each time. If you choose to become a Tiny feline, you gain a size bonus on attack rolls and armor class as though you were Small, though you gain all the other benefits and drawbacks of being Tiny sized. Unlike normal polymorph effects, you do not lose any extraordinary or supernatural abilities that rely on your natural form without this ability while under this effect. However, you gain no natural weapons, other than a bite attack that deals damage as appropriate for your new size. This does not stack with any existing bite attacks you may have. ''Antimagic fields ''and effects that return you to your natural form revert you to your cat form, and effects that pierce through magical disguises (such as ''true seeing) reveal your true form. In addition, as a standard action, you may assume the appearance of a specific single human form of the same sex. In this form, you lose all benefits of the beast shape I ''effect granted by your natural form. Because of telltale catlike features (such as a poorly concealed tail or sharp fangs), you only gain a +5 bonus on Disguise checks to appear fully human when in your human form. However, you gain a +20 bonus on Disguise checks to appear as a normal cat when in your natural form, and you do not take the normal penalty for disguising as a smaller creature when doing so. You can speak and cast spells in your cat form, and have access to any material and focus components that are melded to your form when you transform back into a cat (though expending them will cause them to be used when you transform into a human again). Transforming into a human otherwise functions as ''alter self, except your ability scores do not change. This trait has no effect if you have another ability that alters your natural shape by mimicking the effects of a spell as an extraordinary effect, beyond granting you the beastblood subtype.